


Not As They Were

by Sassaphrass



Category: Dominion (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Michael and Gabriel show up instead, Past Abuse, Past tragedy, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Sibling Love, Uriel didn't show up in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: Lucifer never expected any of his brothers to have changed. Amenadiel hadn't, and of course the last angels Lucifer would ever have expected to change were that insufferable pair of goody-two-shoes Michael and Gabriel.However, when Michael unexpectedly arrives in LA, Lucifer comes to the uncomfortable realization that maybe he was wrong about a few things.





	Not As They Were

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion of Dominion/Legion with Lucifer set in the Lucifer verse. 
> 
> For Dominion fans: Lucifer flipped God the bird, left hell and opened a night club in LA. He now solves crimes and has an improbably attractive partner in crime solving in Detective Chloe Decker. 
> 
> For Lucifer fans: I think everything is explained enough in the fic, but basically the archangel Michael shows up sometime after season 1, but before season 2 really kicks off. Michael and Gabriel are non-identical twins who used to be exceptionally close despite their very different personalities and once shared a telepathic bond. After the murder of his adopted son during the biblical era Gabriel slowly began to lose faith in humanity. Their relationship is currently strained due to Gabriel deciding he wants to destroy humanity and Michael deciding he has to protect it.

Chloe is heading from her car to the latest crime scene when someone calls to her.

 

“Excuse me, are you Detective Decker?” The voice is low, and soft without a hint of demand and flavoured by an accent that's almost but not quite like Lucifer's own.

 

Chloe hesitates and then turns on her heel. “Yes? Can I help you?”

 

There's a man a few feet back, standing like he's been waiting for her. Tall, and thin in a way that makes him look elegant instead of skinny, he has his hands in the pockets of a long dark coat. He seemed normal. Almost harmless if there hadn't been something about him that made Chloe's hair stand on end.

 

“My name is Michael, and I believe you work with my brother?” he tells her, in the same round British syllables as before.

 

“I don't know...who's your brother?”

 

The man thought for a moment. “I believe he's currently going by Lucifer Morningstar? I was wondering if you'd be willing to pass on a message?”

 

Chloe frowns. “I'm heading to a crime scene. He'll probably be a long in a few minutes why not tell him yourself?”

 

Michael winces. “I don't know how much you know about my brother and our family but...last time we met it-uh...did not go well...I wouldn't want to cause a scene. Don't want to upset him. Will you ask him something for me?”

 

Chloe sighs and pulls her pad out. “Shoot.”

 

“Please ask whether he's seen Gabriel.”

 

Chloe scrawls that in her pad, and glances up. “Anything else?”

 

Michael shakes his head and quirks a lip. “Nothing at all.” he gives her something like a bow. “Thank you very much Detective, I appreciate it.”

 

“Wait!” Chloe calls after him. “How's he supposed to contact you with his answer?”

 

Michael turns to face her still walking away. “I'm not hiding. If my brother wishes to speak to me, he will.”

 

Chloe shakes her head and headed towards the crime scene.

 

Lucifer appears late as usual, full of the same quips, jokes and innendos as always, Chloe waits for him to cycle through them before she tells him.

 

“Michael was here. He wanted me to ask y-”

 

She doesn't even have the words out before Lucifer has rounded on her with the intensity she usually only sees when he's deeply hurt or disturbed.

 

“Michael was here?! Did he hurt you? Threaten? That fucking sanctimonious prick!! I should have realized Amenadiel wouldn't be the end of it-”

 

“He wanted me to ask if you'd seen Gabriel. Said he didn't want to cause a scene or upset anyone. He just wanted to know if you'd seen Gabriel Whoever that is.”

 

“His twin.”

 

“What?”

 

“That's who Gabriel is. Michael's twin brother. Not identical but, that never stopped them from twin-y weirdness.”

 

“Okay-”

 

“But that doesn't make sense. Michael always knows where Gabriel is. They're a package duo. And why on earth would he think I would know if he didn't... that's just-”

 

“You could ask him.”

 

Lucifer looks at her like she'd just suggested he chew gum off the sidewalk. “Are you mad? No. nononon. He's up to something.”

 

He glances dispassionately at the corpse whose murder they were supposed to be investigating. “You know I think I have to go deal with this...rain check?”

 

Chloe rolls her eyes. “I don't know what your so worked up about...he seemed nice.”

 

Lucifer freezes. “Nice?...Wait...maybe it wasn't Michael!” He holds a hand up slightly above his head. “About yea high, deep voice, pouty lips and a mole here?”

 

Chloe nods. “Yeah that's him. Look whatever went down I'm sure he wasn't trying to cause trouble. He was very polite and respectful. Like I said, nice, if very serious and a bit sad.”

 

Lucifer looks like she'd just smacked him with an axe.

 

“I need to call my therapist.”

 

Chloe throws her hands up and stares at the sky in exasperation as though imploring God to explain his pain in the ass son.

 

Lucifer ignores her and leaves anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Linda clicks her pen and considers Lucifer. “I understand that there are issues with your family and that the sudden re-emergence of one of your brothers would be rattling but I'm failing to see what the issue here is?”

 

“Because it's all wrong!” Lucifer shrieks, pacing in front of the couch. “I have run through this scenario more time than you can possibly imagine and this is not how it's supposed to _go!"  
_

 

Linda resettles her hands on the pad. “And how is it supposed to go?”  
  


“He's supposed to come in guns blazing for a spectacular knock-down drag out fight, or he's supposed to fucking grovel and beg for forgiveness which I would refuse to grant!”

 

“Why? What does he need to be forgiven for?”

 

Lucifer clams up, suddenly serious. He sits down.

 

“..you know we rarely speak about your family situation. I understand this isn't something you like to discuss but-” Linda points out.

 

“It was him what threw me out alright?!” Lucifer admits in a shout. 

 

“Pardon?”

 

“When Dad chucked me into the pit it wasn't him doing the chucking so much as Michael doing it on Dad's orders, and then- in the human metaphor- Michael went and threw all my belongings out of a second story window onto the street while I stood helpless to do anything about it on the curb.”

 

“So, Michael did as he was told?”

 

“Oh, he went above and beyond believe you me, but that's always been Michael, so terribly _keen_. Especially when he gets to hit something.” Lucifer scoffs in disgust. “And he has the gall to show up here like nothing ever happened!”

 

“It seems to me he's not pretending nothings changed.”

 

“What?”

 

“He didn't approach you directly because he suspected you wouldn't want to see him. He's giving you the choice of whether or not you'd like to see him. That doesn't seem like the actions of someone who is unaware of the damage he's caused. It sounds like the actions of someone who's very aware of what he's done.”

 

“No, you're wrong. Michael's not like that.” Lucifer argues brushing her concerns aside confidently.

 

“Why are you resistant to that interpretation?”

 

“I'm not resistant. You're just wrong.”

 

“Alright, tell me what I'm missing.”

 

“Michael's just not like that.”

 

Linda takes a breath and changes her tactic. “How long has it been since you last saw you brother?”

 

Lucifer rolls his head to meet her eye. “About five thousand years,” he smiles humourlessly. “Give or take. It's hard to keep track in hell.”

 

Linda nods. “And in that time he couldn't have become... _like that_ , as you put it?”

 

Lucifer smiles that false smile again and shakes his head. “No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because- because it would be worse.”

 

“Worse than what?”

 

“Than the other options.”

 

Linda nods, makes a note about that and thinks for a moment. It doesn't seem like the right moment to keep pushing Lucifer on his feelings about his brother's reappearance.

 

“You don't talk much about your family.” She comments.

 

“Really? Seems like dear ol' Dad is all we ever talk about some times.”

 

“I meant the rest of your family. Yes, we often discuss your father but, you haven't even mentioned brothers other than Amenadiel to me.”

 

Lucifer swallows. “Why should I? We don't talk anymore. Haven't talked in millennia.”

 

“Why don't you tell me about your brothers Michael, and Gabriel, as a start. What was your relationship with them like?”

 

Lucifer thinks for a moment. “I suppose I was closest to them, of the lot. They were rather a closed system. Twins, to the most obnoxious degree. Practically telepathic. But different... very different- Michael was this volatile little tempest in a bottle. The temper on that one...just _staggering_. No control. He never thought about anything, never second guessed, he just did things. He just burned! ...and Gabriel was very calm, centered, peaceful. I think he's Dad's second favourite. Sanctimonious prick. They were always together. I'd look after Michael because we were a little alike. I taught him to fight. Gave him some swords.

 

He was always fighting, and you couldn't even get angry at him because when he fought it wasn't violence- it was grace.

 

Of course they were boring stick in the muds but...” Lucifer stared at the wall above her head for a long moment. “Gabriel was the only one who spoke for me when Father cast me out.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. He was very eloquent, pleaded my case with great conviction- He said. Please. Don't.”

 

“That's not very much.”

 

“It was far more than anyone else did.”

 

“Your brother Michael committed an act of violence against you. On your Father's orders yes, but it was him that did it and it has had a life long impact. Why is it more comforting to you that he should remain that thoughtlessly impulsive violent young man you knew, than that he has matured over the years- changed as you yourself have, to become someone more thoughtful empathetic and aware of his own actions than before?”

 

“Because it is WORSE! Because if Michael changed it's because...something happened to him, or to Gabriel. Because I was _forced_ to change. I _had to_ change. It was being hurt that made me change. I don't want to think that someone hurt Michael.”

 

Linda nods. “Your father, from your descriptions, is very manipulative and controlling. Why do you think, he had Michael, whom you were close to, whose twin was the sole member of the family to object, why do you think he had Michael be the one to throw you out?”

 

Lucifer blinked.

 

“After all, you have many brothers. Or your father could have done it. Why Michael?”

 

“Because that's what Michael does, darling. That's what he's for. I'm the expert in punishment and Michael is righteous in his wrath. He's the muscle. The blunt instrument as it were. We all have our roles to play.”

 

“But you've often spoken of how you resented the role your father forced you into.”

 

Lucifer grins that grin again. “But we're not talking about me. Michael's different. Michael's not like that.”

 

Linda nods. “Are you going to talk to him?”

 

“No point dear. I haven't seen Gabriel. Nothing to say, why bother disturbing him. No. I think I'll keep my silence and he'll flitter fly off on his merry way.”

 

Linda tsks and checks the clock. “I'm afraid we're out of time today, but I'd like to revisit this at your next appointment.”

 

 

 

Chloe doesn't ask about Lucifer's brothers. There are some things she's learned not ask about. The scars on his back, the angel wings that disappeared, and now..Michael.

 

She doesn't expect it when her three o'clock appointment turns up a few days later, and is none other than the tall serious man she'd met at the crime scene. She looks for Lucifer in his features and doesn't find him.

 

Other than their race, they don't look anything alike, which she supposes is more than she can say for Amenadiel.

 

Michael's face is round, his lips full. His eyes not so bright or dark, his hair shorter and lighter. He looks ordinary. A nice, harmless man with impeccable manners and sad eyes.

 

He forces a smile.

 

“I was wondering if Lucifer had mentioned anything about that question I asked him?”

 

Chloe blinks. “I thought you said if he wanted to talk to you he would.”

 

Michael nods. “But he hasn't....and I was just wondering if that's because he cursed my name or if it's because there's nothing to say?”

 

Chloe sighs and shrugs. “He was shocked when I said you were looking for Gabriel. He seemed to think it was impossible that you wouldn't know where he his.”

 

Michael smile like he's suppressing a laugh and leans back in his chair.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“Just...it's been a very long time since I last saw Lucifer, and almost as long since I always knew where Gabriel was. I suppose he thought we'd be unchanged in his absence.”

 

Chloe quirks her lips. “Well, he is incredibly self-centred.”

 

Michael nods. “It's good to know some things are the same.”

 

He stands.

 

“I could file a missing persons report for your brother, if you wanted.” Chloe offers.

 

Michael's gaze has caught on the photo of Trixie on her desk. “No need...” he says distractedly. “Wherever Gabriel went, he most certainly went of his own voltion. I thought he'd flown to Las Vegas to stand on Alex's lawn screaming profanities as is his wont, but...when I checked they hadn't seen him in weeks.”

 

Chloe raises her eyebrows at that. “I take he's not quite...well?”

 

Micheal meets her gaze and quirks his mouth. “Are any of us?” He pulls a folded paper out of the pocket of his long dark coat. “If you do see him, could you give me a call? He's shorter than either of us. Brown hair, brown eyes, white.”

 

Chloe unfolds the paper. It's a missing persons flyer, a cheap print out with the black and white photo of a man about Lucifer or Michael's age, with large dark eyes, unkept hair falling into his face and a familiar bemused expression that Chloe's seen a thousand times before on Lucifer. It's the first of Lucifer's brothers who she's seen that has even a faint resemblance to him.

 

She nods. “Of course...forgive me though, but...is he... _dangerous_? It's just the way Lucifer talks sometimes I-”

 

Michael shrugs. “He's volatile. He hasn't been the same since....” his voice trails off still staring at the photo of Trixie on her desk.

 

Chloe follows his gaze. “My daughter.” She explains.

 

Michael blinks and inclines his head in sheepish apology. “Forgive me, it's just speaking of Gabriel...and..”

 

He reaches forward and hesitates. “May I?”

 

“By all means.”

 

He picks up the frame and scrutinizes it. He shakes his head and smiles sheepishly. “My mind plays tricks on me and for a moment I thought your daughter looked remarkably like Gabriel's son. But I see my mistake now. He had hair a bit like that though. Black curls.”

 

He grimaces and puts the frame back carefully. “I'm sorry. Thank you for your time detective.”

 

Chloe can't help herself, she knows so little about Lucifer apart from his delusions.

 

“What happened to him?” she calls after him. “Your brother's son.”

 

Michael turns slowly. “He died..” he replies hesitantly. “Was murdered. I should have stopped it. I had promised Gabriel it would be alright. That I would protect him the whole time...but I failed. He's never been the same.”

 

Chloe blinks in shock. “I...I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I lost Trixie I don't know what I'd do.”

 

“It didn't happen to me!” Michael corrects her with a glare. “It happened to David. And to Gabriel.”

 

Chloe swallows. “Does Lucifer know? About this? About David?”

 

Michael lifts one shoulder in a half shrug. “I would never presume to guess what my eldest brother does and does not know. His reasons have always been his own.”

 

He smiles a little at her and nods. “Goodbye detective. Take good care of him would you?”

 

“Take care of Lucifer?”

 

He smiles, almost like a grin but somehow still laced with sadness and regret. “Who else?”

 

He flashes her another smile and is gone striding away through the precinct.

 

 

 

 

 

It makes her thoughtful, what she's learned. Lucifer's twin brothers, one fleeing from a grief he can't recover from, the other chasing after, trying to help.

 

And Lucifer, for all his talk of spiting his Father, had never mentioned either of them.

 

Wings and angels, the fall of man and the torture of Hell. Dr. Linda said once that Lucifer chooses to speak in metaphors to protect himself, to distance himself from whatever trauma he's endured.

 

Chloe wouldn't say that she's any closer to understanding Lucifer, now that she's met another one of his brothers. She still can't grasp whether half of what he says is a delusion, a joke or just an act he chooses to put on, but, she's seen that whatever it is, it's something he needs to hold himself together, and she can have compassion for that. She can accept it.

 

After all, she tells herself, he doesn't really do any harm.

 

She supposes she's gotten used to him. It's become habit..or something like it, the way that he lives in a world parallel to her own but not quite the one she inhabits. Sometimes she almost believes he really is the devil.

 

Moments like these made her feel like she was grasping the edges of a very different picture. A more ordinary one, but one that had left deep scars all the same.

 

Lots of brothers. Difficult demanding father. Violence of some kind, though against who exactly she wasn't sure. An ugly difficult childhood that led to a string of extraordinary but damaged men loose upon the world.

 

Whatever made those terrible scars on his back. He'd checked her back to make sure she hadn't come from his father. She wonders with sudden terrible clarify whether Michael would have matching scars if she got a look.

 

She rests her cheek on her hand and thinks.

 

“Mommy?”

 

She blinks and smiles down at Trixie. “Yes, monkey?”

 

“Are you okay? You look...funny.”

 

Chloe tries to think of an explanation. “I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

Chloe reaches down and clutches at her daughter. “How much I love you monkey!” She kisses her daughter's cheek with an exaggerated smack. “I'd be lost without you, you know!”

 

 

 

 

 

She watches Lucifer the next day, but he's in fine form. It's a performance she remembers Amenadiel had said.

 

But, more and more Chloe's realizing that Lucifer is just playing himself.

 

“I have something for you.” she tells him and he grins. “Ooh!” he giggles. “Presents! Goody!”

 

Chloe rolls her eyes and pulls the flyer out of her pocket, smoothing it out and handing it to him.

 

“Your brother left a number, and a picture.”

 

Lucifer is staring down at the grainy image like he can't breathe. The dark eyes the side swept hair and the smile.

 

“That's Gabriel.” he says dumbly. He looks up at her. “Michael gave you this?”

 

She nods towards the number scrawled on the bottom of the page. “And left a number. Looks like a Las Vegas area code.”

 

Lucifer stares and then crumples up the page. “And what do you want me to do with this, hmmm? Call him?”

 

Chloe shrugs. “It's your choice.”

 

She takes the page back. Folds it.

 

Lucifer just stares blankly into space.

 

“He was lovely, a long time ago. The pair of them were really.” He says suddenly.

 

Chloe frowns.

 

Lucifer blinks and looks at her. “My brothers.” he explains. “The twins. Gabe and Mickey. Things weren't always bad.” he smiles wryly. “Gabriel was the kindest, gentlest, calmest being ever created, and if you heard his music...?” Lucifer shakes his head and takes the paper back, unfolding it carefully.

 

“Puts me to shame.” He stares at the picture. “What did Michael say?”

 

Chloe' glances at him. “Nothing much. He laughed when I told him you thought he'd know where his brother was because of twin-y weirdness. Said he was just worried. Hadn't heard from his brother in a while.”

 

Lucifer scowls. “No, no, that's not right. That's not how it goes.”

 

Chloe sighs. “Maybe he's changed.”

 

 

 

 

Lucifer calls the number. How can he not? With the wrongness of the whole thing gnawing on his brain like termites.

 

The line rings for a long time before someone picks up.

 

“H'llo?” it's not one of his brothers. It's a human, he can tell immediately.

 

“Yes, I was looking for a chap named Micheal, but I seem to have the wrong number-”

 

“Wait! No! I can take a message I'll get it to him. Is this about Gabriel?”

 

“Yes, now tell me how did my dear brother manage to misplace his twin?”

 

There's silence on the other line.

 

“Who is this?” the voice is suspicious now, hard. “How did you get this number?”

 

“Who are you?” Lucifer replies. “And how do you know my brother?”

 

There's a pause. “My name is Alex. Your brother was a friend of my father's once. He saved my life the day I was born. I've known him my whole life.”

 

Not just a human friend, but a human friend who _knows_.

 

“Look, have you seen Gabriel or not?” said human friend demands.

 

Lucifer scowls. “Not.”

 

“Michael wouldn't have left a number if he didn't think there was a chance dickbag was still in the area. So be careful...but then I probably don't need to tell _you_ that.”

 

Alex hangs up and Lucifer stares at the phone in shock.

 

Warning him about Gabriel? What had been going on in heaven these last millennium?

 

 

 

 

He gets his answer few weeks later when he come home to find Gabriel smirking on the couch sprawled out and dirty like he's been wandering in the desert.

 

He grins when he sees Lucifer and there's far more teeth to it now than there were a millenia ago.

 

“Sorry about Michael disturbing your peace, brother.” Gabriel drawls. “I've tried to beat the lesson into him but-” he shrugs. “he's always been incorrigible.”

 

It sets Lucifer's teeth on edge to hear Gabriel talk like that, especially about his beloved twin.

 

“Why are you here?” he barks. “Why are you hiding from Michael?”

 

Gabriel stands. “Michael can't sense me when I'm near you. You always did shine the brightest, after all. And as to the other thing...”

 

He wanders over to the bar and begins mixing a drink. “The ranks of heaven are discontent. There are rustlings of war...I thought perhaps you might be interested.”

 

“Rebellion?”

 

Gabriel glances over his shoulder. “It's only rebellion if you're breaking orders and we have received none. For. a. very. Long. Time.” he says punctuating the each of the last few words with a cherry dropped into his glass.

 

 

He swirls the liquid and turns to face Lucifer. “Cry havoc, and release the dogs of war, brother! Father left me something, and I've a mind to use it.” He pulls a seal from his pocket and waves it at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer can only gape. “What do you say we kill the world, brother?” Gabriel's smile has turned vicious. “Might be fun.”

 

Lucifer hesitates, uncomfortable and unsure of how to act around this version of his littler brother. “I don't think so.” He tries to smile. “Not sure I want the party to end just yet...”

 

Gabriel turns sharply and looks at him. “What are you doing here, brother?” he asks.

 

Lucifer grins. “Haven't you heard? I've found myself a comely human sidekick and together we solve crimes and perpetuate amusing peccadilloes.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “No. Not after all that. Not after what you put us through. The stand you made, the selfish choices you imposed on the rest of us! You don't GET TO GIVE UP!!” he roars, slamming the bottle he's holding down onto the bar so hard that it shatters.

 

 

Lucifer is tempted to take a step back, but it's Gabriel, so he smiles gently instead. “I think it's hardly giving up, little brother. I've abandoned my post and given Father the finger.” he explains.

 

But, Gabriel doesn't want to hear it. He launches himself at Lucifer with a shriek and a drawn sword.

 

Lucifer only has time to gasp “Bloody He-” before his brother takes him down. He grabs the blade headed for his head and manages to keep it from connecting through brute strength alone. After all, Gabriel wasn't built for battle.

 

“You hate them!” Gabriel hisses. “That's why you put us through all this. Because you hated them so much!”

 

“Now Gabriel, let's not be over hasty”

 

“Better to reign in hell than serve in Heaven. Well, we suffered for it. We suffered and you didn't care. You NEVER cared.” Suddenly, Gabriel steps away, back towards the seal that is still sitting on the bar. “I ought to kill them all.”

 

Lucifer props himself onto his elbows. “Gabriel. You wouldn't.” He's mostly scandalized, but also horrified. First Michael, now this? What in God's name has been going on in heaven?

 

Gabriel looks at him and smiles like he's been dared. “You don't know anything, brother.” He flips his sword into the air where it spins before he catches it again by the handle.

 

“You loved them.” Lucifer protests.

 

“I used to.”

 

Lucifer swallows and sits up. “Don't. Gabriel please don't.” he pleads, heart in his throat. He couldn't stop Gabriel from breaking that seal. He's too far away, he doesn't have his wings. If Gabriel breaks that seal it will be worse than hell on earth.

 

Gabriel turns away from the bar with a grimace. “Don't worry. I won't. Michael and I have an agreement. Killing them breaks it, but I thought if you agreed with me, Michael might see sense.”

 

Lucifer laughs. “Michael's never seen sense. Ever.”

 

Gabriel chuckles in response, still flipping his sword “True. Killing them breaks the bargain, but killing you?”

 

He steps up and prepares to bring his sword down in a killing blow.

 

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer screams, darting back, and forgetting for a moment that his brother has fallen, as a hooded shape in long black leather hurtles through his windows knocking Gabriel down.

 

They wrestle on the floor, wings unfurled and destroying everything around them. It takes Lucifer a second to realize that the newcomer isn't Amenadiel. He's tall enough, but too thin. Wiry, rather than muscular. Suddenly, he hurls himself away from the fight wings still spread, and his swords drawn.

 

“ENOUGH GABRIEL!” he roars in the voice of thunder from the heavens. “ENOUGH!”

 

Gabriel grins like this is exactly the outcome he had hoped for. With everything Lucifer knows it might be. “Oh, come now, brother. We've done this dance before.”

 

Michael looks stoic, and draws one of his swords, and holds it to his own throat.

 

Gabriel looks unimpressed. “The humans, I can almost understand. But, I don't believe you'll die for Lucifer.”  
  


Michael hesitates, but the sheathes his sword. “No. I won't.” He steps in front of Lucifer. “Please, brother. We've lost enough already.”

 

Gabriel seems to hesitate.

 

Michael steps towards him and Gabriel, to Lucifer's shock, steps back.

 

“It's not fair!” Gabriel cries voice breaking. Michael nods. “I know.” He takes another step towards him, and this time Gabriel doesn't move.

 

Michael wraps his arms around his smaller twin. He turns his head to glare at Lucifer as though somehow it's his fault.

 

They they disappear in a flurry of wing beats.

 

Amenadiel busts the door down 20 minutes later to find Lucifer holding an icepack to his face in the middle of the rubble that had once been his apartment.

 

“What happened here?” he asks.

 

“Gabe and Michael stopped by.”

 

“Ah.” Amenadiel nods and sits down next to Lucifer.

 

Lucifer gives Amenadiel a look. “Anything you'd like to share about the current state of heaven?” he asks tartly. 

 

Amenadiel grimaces. “Michael and Gabriel- they've changed since you last knew them.”

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Yeah. No shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the four other people out there that are desperately hoping Tom Wisdom will be cast as Michael in Lucifer enjoyed this! Anyway, I just weirdly feel like Lucifer as he is depicted in the show would fit in surprisingly well with the celestial trainwrecks that are Michael and Gabriel in Dominion. 
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering Michael and Gabriel's bargain is that if Gabriel breaks the seal, Michael will kill himself, so they currently have a stalemate. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!!


End file.
